


Satin and Lace

by ponderinfrustration



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, imagined smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderinfrustration/pseuds/ponderinfrustration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janine knew she had to buy the bra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satin and Lace

The moment she sees the bra she knows it's coming home with her. Salmon pink overlaid with black lace. Her throat dries just thinking what Irene will say.

Well, won't say with words but with fingers. And lips. And tongue.

No. Can’t think of that here. She'll blush and then the cashier will blush because she'll suspect the plan but she won't suspect with whom and it'll be terribly awkward for all involved.

_The bra might not even come off._

Irene will bring her with sucking kisses along her neck, murmuring into her skin, fingers trailing away from her hips for somewhat hidden territory.

Those delicate fingers stroking and rubbing, followed by warm tongue and -

_God. No. Not now. Not here._

Her knickers mightn't even come off. There's a thought. Those devilish fingers will do their devilish work against a barrier of cotton, and when she bows her head her breath will be hot and Janine will come undone then and there because it won't be enough and she needs more but she doesn't need it really because Irene knows how to bring her without more and it's not that difficult and -

_Stop_. If she doesn't get some control of herself she'll come right here in the lingerie aisle.

_Maybe two. . .?_

Oh, yes. Janine knew she had to buy the bra.


End file.
